Date at Hargeon
by Where'sTheFood
Summary: Lyon is running late for his date with Meredy. Short drabble for smartcookie727 bday! Hope you like this babe!


Happy birthday smartcookie727! Hope you had a wonderful day! This is my bday gift for you and I hope you like it :D first time writing lyredy so I hope I did them some justice haha

Buy cookie a bday ko-fi guys! And if you haven't checked her writing before, then you need to do it right now because it is fantastic! Let yourself be consumed by the great writing skills of the queen of smut!

 **Pairing** : Lydery (LyonxMeredy)

 **Word count** : 2k

 **Rating** : K+

 _Lyon is running late for his date with Meredy_

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me." Lyon gritted his teeth in annoyance. The repeating sentence on the screen just fueled his irritation and panic.

 _All trains to Hargeon have been cancelled for today._

Something about a fire mage destroying the train rails or something, Lyon didn't care enough to pay attention anymore. The only thing racing through his mind was the idea that he would be late for his date with Meredy.

"Shit."

Their relationship was complicated enough already without Lyon pulling out things like this. With Meredy needing to constantly hide from the Magic Council, their meetings had to be quick and planned and sometimes cut short as she would be called for an impromptu job by Crime Sorciere. He had seen her twice in the last month and even when they talked all the time through the communication lacrima, it wasn't the same as holding her in his arms and kissing her soft warm lips.

Yes, Lyon had been missing her so much and he had been eagerly looking forward for this date when she had texted him to tell him she would be in Hargeon for a day and a half.

 _I'll be at Edolas coffee shop Monday at 5 o'clock. Can't wait to see you! - M_

He did a little happy dance after reading her text and planned a week ahead to have today free for his date with Meredy.

It was unexpected, and a bit annoying, when Lyon's Master asked him first to go to Magnolia to give a letter to Makarov. Well, he had a couple hours to spare, so this little errand wouldn't be too bothersome. By 10 in the morning he entered Makarov's office, handing off the envelope quickly and waving the old master goodbye. He was supposed to leave immediately, not wanting to waste any more time in case something would come across his way to Hargeon.

Unfortunately, a certain said something had been another ice-make mage that dragged Lyon into a stupid brawl with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

And though he thoroughly enjoyed himself during the fight, not caring as he lost some of his clothing out of habit, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he glanced at the clock on the far wall of the guild.

 _3:30 pm_.

He scrambled quickly to grab his clothes, putting them on as fast as he could as he bolted through the guild doors and headed to the train station. He could still make it in time if he grabbed the first train to Hargeon. Just an hour ride by train and a 10 minute power walk to the coffee shop and Lyon would be in time for their date.

It was just his luck that today of all days the rails from Magnolia to Hargeon had been destroyed. It would take him three hours to walk there and he didn't carry enough jewels with him to rent a magical vehicle to reach Hargeon in time.

"How the hell am I going to get there now?!" His low voice showed his worry as he tried to thing on any other option to get to Hargeon.

"Hurry up! We need get this stuff to Hargeon today!" A voice to his right caught Lyon's attention. He noticed just then the big blue truck being loaded with lots of cardboard boxes from different sizes. Two men hurried themselves at trying to get every box inside the truck as fast as they could, but Lyon could tell it would still take them a while before they could fit everything inside the truck.

An idea popped in his head and he immediately rushed to the men's side. "Hey! Need a hand with all of that?"

* * *

"Good luck on your date pal!" The driver waved off as he and his partner drove away towards their destination. They had been kind enough to drop off Lyon a block away from Edolas coffee shop since the ice-make mage helped them load the truck faster and saved them lots of time when a flat tire stopped them in the middle of the road.

Lyon sighed as he saw the truck disappear down the road. He looked at a nearby clock and winced when the starking realization dawned on him.

He was late.

 _5:30 pm._

Thirty minutes late.

He ran his hand through his white hair trying to quell his anxiety. During the entire trip from Magnolia to Hargeon he had forced himself to remain calm and not to give in to the million thoughts coursing through his racing mind.

 _Everything's gonna be alright. I'll get there in time._ He repeated to himself over and over again.

They should have made it to Hargeon in an hour or so, but the flat tire halfway through the trip crushed all of Lyon's hopes to reach the cafe by 5 pm. He tried texting Meredy as soon as he left Magnolia, telling her that he was on his way but might be a couple minutes late, but apparently she didn't get his text. Lyon assumed then that she must have forgotten her communication lacrima, something that happened quite often whenever she got too excited about anything. So with no way of calling her or texting her and with him arriving late to their date, his only hope was that she had stayed at the cafe waiting for him to show up. He was going to apologize profusely but it will all be okay as long as he'd get to see her today.

Taking a deep breath, Lyon steadied his nerves and he walked around the corner to where he knew he would find Edolas coffee shop. Yet again, he froze on his spot as the cafe came into view.

"No, no, no!" He rushed to the front door, trying to push it open but it wouldn't bulge. He peeked inside and saw it was completely deserted with the lights off.

 _What the hell?! Why is it closed?!_

By this time of the day, the coffee shop was usually bursting with life and movement from the sea of customers that enjoyed the food and drinks served in this place. It was Meredy's favorite coffee shop and they used the heavily busy cafe so Meredy could hide amongst the crowd if she needed to make a sudden run from the Magic Council.

 _Why? Why?! WHY?!_

His forehead hit the glass door defeatedly, making it rattle but still not opening. Everything just had to go wrong today, right?

His eyes closed as he bumped his head against the frame again, leaning his entire body into it. How was he supposed to find Meredy now? Without the communication lacrima and with the cafe being closed, he had no idea where to start looking. For all he knew, she might had left Hargeon already, since the cafe wouldn't suffice the hiding spot they needed for their date.

He slammed his fist against the door repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Lyon?" A sweet voice called him and he straightened up immediately at the melodic sound. His name always sounded wonderful whenever it left her lips.

Meredy stood a few steps from him with her usual dark-blue hood over her head concealing her bright pink hair as best as it could. When his gaze met her warm eyes, his breath caught up in his throat as a red blush spread over his cheeks. It didn't matter how long they had been dating for, Lyon would always marveled at how beautiful she is.

A moment passed between them as Lyon remained silent blinking comically at his girlfriend. "Lyon? Are you okay?" She tilted her head to the side. Concern and amusement danced in her eyes at looking at the ice-make mage who had been banging his head against the cafe's door.

Lyon finally recovered gasping as he turned to face her directly. "Meredy!" He closed the distance between them with two quick steps. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish as his mind raced with all the things he wanted to say. "Y-you're here! 'M so sorry- it's Gray's fault! And t-then the train- and the flat tire- and-and why the hell is the coffee shop closed?!" He waved his hands frantically, growing more flustered by the second.

His rambling halted as she giggled in that unique way of hers that had her eyes closing and crinkling on the edges in mirth with her hand moving to try to conceal the beautiful sounds that would escape her lips. All nervousness, all anxiety and worry left him as Lyon's lips quirked upwards in a gentle smile.

Gods, how he loved to hear her laugh.

"Lyon, I can't understand anything you're saying," she said between giggles. She locked her eyes with his and noticed he was more relaxed now as his soft gaze make her feel like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him; the gentle smile was still present on his lips.

Lyon sighed and scratched the back of his head bashfully. "I'm sorry I'm late for our date."

"Huh? Date?"

"Yeah?" His brow furrowed slightly at the confusion behind her tone. "You texted me to meet you here at 5 today." Did she forgot about their date?

Her eyes widened for a moment, her mouth forming a small 'o' as it dawned on her why Lyon was standing in front of Edolas coffee shop when the cafe was unmistakably closed today.

Then, Meredy laughed.

Hard.

The type of laugh that one can't contain and rattles their entire body to the core. The type of laugh that comes in just a few occasions and can be caused by just a few important people in their lives. The type of laugh Meredy had shared only with Lyon because he was the only one able to bring that burst of joy to her life.

Lyon's frown deepened at her reaction, confusion tilting his head to the side as he watched her clutch her sides from how hard she was laughing. "What's so funny?" Dammit, her laugh was so contagious that it took all of Lyon's willpower not to join her in the laughter. He was curious on why did she find this to be so amusing.

She draw a deep breath to calm herself a bit to answer him, amusement and joy still coating her voice. "I said Monday, _silly_."

" _So_? It **is** Monday."

"Dummy!" Another set of giggles escaped her mouth. "Today is Sunday!"

Lyon's jaw dropped as it dawned on him that he somehow had forgot what day it truly was. All his anxiety and stress over getting to Hargeon on time had been uncalled for and now he understood Meredy's amusement. He dragged his hand over his face and soon enough joined Meredy in her laughter that had resumed at his dumbfounded expression.

"I'm such an idiot." He laughed. "Is that why the coffee shop is closed then?"

"Mhm!" Meredy nodded. "I finished my mission sooner than I thought. So I came here to pass the time until I could get to see you tomorrow." She smiled so brightly and sweetly that Lyon's heart did a somersault in his chest.

She stepped closer to him until he could feel the warmth of her body just a breath away from his. "Since we're already here," she gave him a small peck on his cheek that sent his heart racing again, "how about we take a walk around town? I know a great place that serves the most delicious ice cream I've ever had!" Her voice took on the happier tone as she clasped her hands behind her back, looking even more adorable than she already was.

All Lyon could do was nod mutely, all words dying in his throat from the flood of emotions washing over him. All his troubles from earlier might seemed pointless by now, but being with Meredy and laughing alongside her was everything he had been looking for. No matter how stressful the day had been, everything was worth it to see that bright smile and shining eyes.

He offered her his arm, which she gladly took. Arm in arm, they walked down the street laughing and chatting about their lives.

Apparently Lyon wasn't late to his date with Meredy. He was awfully and luckily early.

* * *

Hope you liked this cookie! you're an amazing friend and I'm incredibly happy to have met you! never stop being awesome!


End file.
